The Malfoy Family
by BehindBlueEyes52
Summary: HIATUS Revising Draco and Hermione got married one drunked night together.Being a Malfoy, Draco is legally bound to a family contract that states the couple married cannot get divorced, and they must produce and heir in the first two years of marriage
1. Chapter 1

**The Malfoy Family**

**Chapter One**

"You are impossible, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione Granger-Malfoy exclaimed to her 'husband'. He had just kicked her out of their bathroom.

Draco, who was currently brushing his teeth, replied, "Granger, darling, there are about fifty other bathrooms in this mansion. Go find one!"

Hermione could barely hear is muffling from behind the door. Then she realized that she was a witch, and with a simple 'Alohamora', the door opened.

Draco, who was wiping his mouth on a towel, turned to see his wife standing there, with a smirk almost identical to his on her face.

"I would go find another bathroom, **Darling**, but all my things are in this particular bathroom," Hermione finally replied.

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered something about life being unfair.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get a shower. I didn't get a chance to yesterday," she told him.

Draco looked at her in disgust. "So that is what that horrible stench was. And for the last time, go find another bathroom. This is my house, and what I say goes!"

Hermione, once again, smirked. A habit she had developed from living with Draco for the past year or so.

"But have you forgotten, I'm your wife, and I pretty much run this house anyway. I get this bathroom, that way, I don't have to move all my things somewhere else." Hermione stated.

'One drunken mistake, and I'm forever condemned to this,' Draco thought.

"I need to take a shower, and I was here before you," he whined.

"What ever happened to 'Ladies first'?" Hermione asked.

Draco started to pull his shirt off, showing his washboard abs and a serpent tattoo on his shoulder.

"What lady?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione picked up the towel that was sitting on the marble counter top and whacked him with it.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm where she hit him.

"For being your usual asshole self. What kind of husband says that to their wife?" she inquired.

"A man who was barely conscious when he married his wife." Draco replied simply.

"Good point. It's not like I was so into marrying you in the first place either, Malfoy." She said.

Draco walked over to the shower and turned it on.

"What are you doing!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm taking first shower. It takes me more time to get ready, and your parents are going to be here in an hour and a half."

Draco stared at her in shock. "What do you mean my parents are coming over? When did this happen?" he asked, sounding just a little bit pissed off.

Hermione snapped her fingers. "Right, that is what I was supposed to tell you. Your mum owled me yesterday, saying she and your father were coming for a visit. They want to 'chat' about some things," she said.

Malfoy glared at her. "First of all, Granger, don't be a smart ass. Second of all, my parents haven't been to the manor in over a year, what could be so important for them to come all the way here from Ireland to 'chat'?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged. "But we need to settle this so I can take my shower."

Draco sighed in frustration. "Fine, I give up. I'll go to the master bath in the west-wing."

'I always win,' Hermione thought with a smirk.

One and a half hours later… 

At exactly 10:00 AM, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy arrived at the Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa Malfoy was, for the most part, a kind woman, and Hermione liked her very much. Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, was a piece of work. The former Deatheater did indeed change for the best; however, he was still not a trustworthy man. Hermione always felt uncomfortable around him.

"Hermione, my dear, how are you?" the blonde woman asked as they entered the main parlor at the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione smiled sweetly at her mother-in-law. "I'm great, Cissa. I trust your trip from Ireland was quick and enjoyable?"

Narcissa nodded with a smile plastered onto her flawless face. "Hermione, I love what you have done with this old manor. It has more light in it. More of a woman's touch for sure."

Hermione thanked her. "It was really difficult for me to convince Draco to spice it up a little, but he eventually gave in. I think he may even like what I've done with this place," she told Narcissa.

Narcissa laughed. "Draco, you are looking in good health. I told you getting married wasn't the worst thing that you could have done. Now you have someone to make sure you are taking care of yourself," she said, turning to look at her son.

Draco grunted.

"As Cissa said in her letter, we have come here for some business we need to discuss with you two." Lucius said.

Hermione nodded and motioned them to find a seat on one of the leather chairs in the parlor.

"When you two first got married, Cissa and I informed you both that Draco is legally bound to the Malfoy family contract. And as you know, it states that if a Malfoy gets married, he cannot get divorced. Of course you both can have your own little 'flings' with other people," Lucius began.

They both nodded. Hermione's mind going back to that day nearly a year ago when they told her she would have to be married to Malfoy the rest of her life, and she shuttered.

"Well, we are here today to tell you two must produce an heir before the first two years of your marriage pass." He finished.

Draco and Hermione stared at the older Malfoy couple in shock.

"So you're saying that we HAVE to produce and heir because this stupid contract says so?" Draco asked.

Lucius and Narcissa both nodded.

"And what if we don't produce a child in this time?" Hermione asked.

Lucius sighed. "It doesn't specify, Uncle Francis didn't stick to the contract, and just look at him."

"Who the bloody hell is Uncle Francis?" Draco asked in a frustrated tone. That seemed to be the mood for today—frustration.

"Exactly," Narcissa butted in.

Draco and Hermione raised an eyebrow at this.

"So it's have a baby or die?" Draco once again asked.

"Like we said, the contract doesn't specify. We aren't exactly sure what would happen, but we know it won't be good." Lucius replied.

"Well, it isn't as if you have never had sex before, right?" Narcissa asked as she poured a cup of hot tea.

Hermione blushed a deep red, and Draco turned even paler than he already was.

'Last time we had sex was on our wedding night, and we were both too drunk to remember it,' Hermione thought.

"See? It won't be that bad," Narcissa said.

Lucius, Draco, and Hermione all grunted.

"She just wants to be a grandmother," Lucius told them.

'A baby? This will be fun,' Hermione and Draco both thought.

And so it all began...

* * *

A/N: Ok, a little too much dialogue in this. Sorry! If I get reviews on this and decided to continue, I'll make sure there is way more detail in the chapters. So, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I kind of right all my stories at random, and this definitely was. Read and Review, please?

Mucho love,

Kristen


	2. Chapter 2

**The Malfoy Family**

**Chapter Two**

Immediately after Narcissa and Lucius left that afternoon did the shock of what they told Draco and Hermione really hit the two.

"Um, that was…err…interesting," Malfoy said.

"Draco, I can't have a baby now," Hermione said, nearly in tears.

Draco awkwardly put his arm around his wife.

She had finally excepted the fact that she had to stay in a loveless, accidental marriage, and now they tell her she has to conceive a child with this guy. He was her worst enemy for Merlin's sake.

Scratch that. He was her worst enemy. She had gotten used to him—well, it was more that she was tolerating him. They had made a pact when their marriage first began that they wouldn't call each other names, wouldn't harass each other or the other's friends, and that they would try their best to get along.

They did actually get along for the most part too. Which totally surprised them.

Draco sighed, and ran his fingers through his platinum, extremely messy hair.

"Why on earth would one of my ancestors make a contract like that?" he asked. Hermione shrugged even though she knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Maybe there is some kind of loophole in the contract," Hermione suggested. She was desperate.

Sure she wanted to have a baby, someday of course, but now? Her career was just starting to take off, and she was young. She wanted to be a normal twenty-three year old.

She had ruined all chances of that the one time she got completely wasted and just happened to marry Draco Malfoy. But whose complaining?

Draco shook his head. "I more than certain there isn't. My ancestors weren't stupid, Hermione. They wouldn't create a contract like this, and then have a simple way to get out of it."

"So we have no choice? We have to have conceived a baby before next year?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded with a sigh. "It appears so. I mean, it's not like we've never slept with each other before, right? It won't be that bad. I am, after all, dashingly handsome, and a Malfoy." He said, trying to add some humor into the conversation.

Despite her situation, Hermione smiled a little. "You and your arrogance. I swear, Malfoy, I'd be the last to admit that you are, and I quote you on this, 'Dashingly handsome'," she replied.

Draco smirked. "You forgot witty, clever, sexy beast…etc."

Hermione rolled her eyes in return. "Sexy beast?"

Draco nodded sheepishly.

"So, getting back to the present dilemma, what are we going to do?" She inquired, getting serious.

Draco once again sighed, and sat back down on the black, leather couch.

"I guess we have a baby," Draco replied, uncertain at the idea.

Hermione rubbed her temples. "I need to go talk to Ginny. That'll probably help at least a little bit," she said.

Draco nodded in an understanding fashion. He was starting to get really pissed off at his family. First, after one bad night, he is forced to spend the rest of his life without loving his wife? Now he has to have a baby with her? Ok, so Hermione wasn't that bad, but he still didn't know her that well. To him, she was still the know-it-all from Hogwarts.

She wasn't so much a Mudblood anymore.

"I guess this is a consequence for the weight of our decisions. Excluding the fact that, once again, we were completely intoxicated," Hermione said.

Draco didn't respond to her—he seemed to be in deep thought, so she told him she was leaving and appearated to Ginny's flat.

_Ginny's Flat…_

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed once she saw Hermione standing in her living room.

Hermione smiled at her friend, and gave her a hug.

"So what good deed did I do to receive a visit from you," Ginny asked, as they both sat down on her couch.

"Ginny, we got some news from Narcissa and Lucius this morning." Hermione started sadly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her best friend's tone.

"What's wrong," she asked worriedly.

Hermione sighed. "Remember when Draco and I first got married? Well, the very same contract that says we have to stay married for the rest of our lives—well, until one of us dies—it also states that Draco and I have to conceive a child before our second anniversary," She said, looking down at her hands.

Ginny stared at Hermione for a moment. She looked somewhat flabbergasted.

"What? That isn't fair, Hermione! You are just barely twenty-three years old. Your life is just starting out," Ginny raged.

Tears threatened to fall from Hermione's eyes. Ginny handed her a tissue.

"What did Draco think about all of this?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not too sure. He hasn't said much about it. I think he was trying to comfort me more than go on about the situation."

Ginny smiled.

"What?" Hermione asked, wondering why on earth her friend would smile about all of this.

"Its just, Hermione, you have changed Malfoy so much since you married him," she replied.

Hermione looked confused.

"What do you mean? I haven't been that much of an influence on him—unless keeping my distance counts."

Ginny chuckled a bit.

"Even if you and Malfoy don't have a sexual relationship," Hermione blushed at this, "But, just being in your presence constantly has changed his attitude. I mean, he actually cares now."

"Yes, he may have a bit, but remember, you don't have to live with the ass. Nor do you have to go out in public and try to act like such an in love little couple."

Ginny laughed again.

"Well, whatever you did, Malfoy needed it. I'm sure it isn't horrible to have to walk around in public with a charmingly handsome man on your arm, Hermione."

"You almost sound just like him, only he said 'Dashingly handsome'. Oh and he also added witty, clever, and sexy beast." Hermione said.

"Cute," Ginny said. "At least he has a sense of humor. It could be worse. You could have gotten drunk and married Neville."

"Neville isn't a bad man, he is really quite charming, and nice. You should know, Ginny, you went out with him." Hermione replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That was in my third year, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head.

"Anyway, we have to get back to my current issue. What do I do about this baby thing?"

"Well, I guess you have three options. One, you can shag Malfoy senseless—or until you get pregnant—Two, you can have the baby artificially inseminated. And three, you can adopt a baby," Gin replied.

"Which means I only have one option. That is I have to shag Malfoy until I get pregnant. The contract states that it must be conceived naturally." Hermione said.

"Which brings us back to square one," Ginny said. "Like I said, it can't be THAT bad, Hermione. Malfoy isn't exactly ugly and he isn't inexperienced. Why do ya think they called in 'Slytherin Sex God' at Hogwarts?"

Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's not the sex part that I'm worried so much about. It's the fact that I have a career going for me. I'm not even sure I can be a parent right now, I don't know the first thing about being a mother, Gin."

Ginny hugged her friend.

"It looks like you have no choice, Mione."

"That is what I figured anyway. Well, I suppose I should be going. Draco and I are going to have to sit down together and discuss some things."

"Ok, sweetie, and don't make yourself a stranger around here. I want to see you more often."

"So, do you think I should mention any of this to Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"No, I think you should wait. It would be better to tell them if and when you do get pregnant. I mean, remember last year when you told them you married Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to go to that café across the street and think for awhile. I'll see you," she said, walking out the front door.

As Hermione stood inline to order a latte from the café, she thought about the time she told Harry and Ron that she married Draco.

**Flashback**

"Well, you see, Malfoy and I—we got married." Hermione told her friends, with fresh tears falling down her face.

They all stared at her in shock. It was so quiet, that you could here a pin drop.

"What? You're joking, Hermione, right? Please tell us you are joking," Harry said quietly.

Hermione looked down at her feet. She couldn't meet any of their eyes.

"No, Harry, I'm not. I really am married to Draco Malfoy."

Once again, everyone was quiet.

"WHAT? I can't believe you, Hermione. How could you do that? Why would you do that?" Ron yelled all of a sudden.

Hermione closed her eyes tight. She didn't want him to yell.

"It was a mistake, and now I can't even get out of it," she replied.

"What do you mean you cant get out of it?" Harry asked, trying to stay calm.

"I was having a really bad day at work," she started, "I decided to head into The Three Broomsticks for a drink. I ordered a Firewhiskey, and kind of sat on the barstool and thought. All of a sudden Malfoy sits next to me and orders a Firewhiskey for himself."

They all nodded, telling her to continue.

"He was upset about his new job, and how it was getting so stressful, and I told him about my new job. I guess we sort of hit it off. The next thing I know, we are completely intoxicated and eloping with each other. Most of it is all a blur." She whispered.

"Well, at least we know that you weren't in the right state of mind when you married that little creep," Harry scoffed after a moment.

"Hermione, you are supposed to be the sensible on in the group, and now you go off and do something stupid like this, and practically ruin your life," Ron said.

Hermione was sobbing now.

"You guys, back off a little bit. Hermione has been through so much in the past couple of days," Ginny told them.

Hermione gave her look that clearly had thank you written all over it.

"I still cannot believe you, Hermione." Harry said, completely ignoring Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Harry, Ron," she said, turning to both men.

Ron looked almost too mad to even speak. But he still did, however.

"This is so unlike you, Hermione Granger. I cannot believe you would do something so stupid. You just completely ruined your life. Malfoy is an asshole, and he always will be. For Merlin's sake, Hermione, you were supposed to marry me!"

Hermione looked at him in shock. She knew Ron had liked her, but that was back when they were in school.

"What are you talking about, Ronald?" she asked.

Ron sighed.

"Just, never mind. I'm leaving," he said as he appearated out of the room.

Hermione began to sob once again. Ginny came over and hugged her, and motioned for Harry to comfort her as well.

Harry remained in the place he was standing in, and just watched his best friend sob.

"Ron is right, Hermione. What you did was stupid. But, since I am your friend, I'm going to help you through this," Harry told her.

Hermione gave him a sad smile, and then thanked him.

She didn't need lectures right now. What she needed now, were her friends to be there for her.

"So, are you sure there is no way to get out of this marriage?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy came by the Malfoy Manor yesterday, and told us that Draco was magically bound to a family contract. It states that if he got married it was to be forever. He couldn't get a divorce. As you know, divorce isn't really accepted in the Wizarding world. Anyway, we promised them, just for appearance sake, that we would act like a married couple in public. I would also move into their manor," Hermione said, almost all in one breath.

Harry stared at her. "That is so like the Malfoy family. They are all about appearance," he said.

He then hugged her. Wrapping both his arms completely around her.

"You will be ok, Hermione. I promise," he whispered into her ear.

"Thank-you, Harry," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

The end result was Ron not talking to her for about a month, and Harry and Ginny trying as best as they could to help her.

**-End Flashback-**

Hermione shook her head, and took a sip of her latte.

'This is going to be one long year,' she thought with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N:** _Ok, I don't know about you, but I think this chapter just might be a little bit boring, and a little rushed. I tried to get some foundation in the story a little. I was going to put out a prologue about the night they got married, but I had already wrote the first chapter and wanted to get it posted. Now, I'm starting to think writing that prologue was probably a better idea. Anyway, I just wanted y'all to know that even thought this chapter was boring, I promise the story won't. Thank you so much for all the reviews._

_Until the next chapter,_

_Kristen_

_Oh and if you have any questions—or you are lost (I think it may get a little confusing, considering I sometimes get a little off track—like now lol), you can just e-mail me, or tell me in a review._

_Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Malfoy Family**

**Chapter Three**

It was pretty late by the time Hermione got back to the manor. She couldn't find Draco at first, but she knew that when he was frustrated, or something was on him mind that he would usually be in his study.

It was rare that Hermione would disturb him while he was in there, but tonight, she just really needed to talk to him.

She tiredly began to walk up the large, spiral staircases towards the east-wing of the manor. This was the part of the house where Draco's study was, the extremely large library, and various other old offices.

What gave Hermione the chills about this wing of the manor was that those old offices are where Voldemort and his Deatheaters held their meetings. She was told not to go beyond the corridor with the study and the library in it.

He never told her why though.

She didn't know how Draco grew up in such a home. Though he had never said anything to her about his childhood, Hermione knew it probably wasn't a very good one—at least while he was staying here at the manor.

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice she had ventured past the corridor in which Draco's study was.

It was dark and musty. She could barely see anything.

"Lumos," she whispered, and her wand lit up.

Hermione looked around the long corridor. There were spider webs and dust on practically everything. The walls were stone, but they were covered by portraits of previous Malfoy family members that glared at her as she walked further and further down the long dooming hall.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be there, but she couldn't stop walking. It was almost like she was in a trance.

"What the hell is a filthy little Mudblood doing in our corridor?" one of the portraits hissed at Hermione.

Hermione immediately looked up at the portrait. It was of a man that looked almost exactly like Lucius Malfoy. His name was Ludwig Malfoy II, and he lived in the late 1600s and early 1700s.

Shaking her head, Hermione once again continued down the dark corridor. But, something caught her eyes. It was an emerald encrusted doorknob, sparkling in the darkness. She was drawn to it, touching it lightly as she contemplated opening it or not.

Slowly her hand began to twist the knob.

"What the hell are you doing over here?" Draco yelled, running towards her.

Hermione snapped out of whatever she was in and looked in his direction.

"I don't know. I guess I got lost," she replied quietly.

Draco sighed in frustration. "Granger, you cannot go down this corridor, it is too dangerous. See that door you were just about to enter? That room is full of dark magic—it's haunted. You could have either been killed, or severely hurt," he told her.

Hermione looked at him strangely. "What do you mean it's haunted? Why didn't you tell me that before?" she asked.

"Because, I know that you would be curious as to what exactly is in here", he said quickly.

"Well, what exactly is in there?" Hermione inquired.

"Black magic, like I said," he replied. "Now, let's get out of this area, we need to talk about some things."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, that is why I came this way—so I could talk to you."

"Come on, we can go into my study," he said, leading the way.

The inside of the study was something different than you would find in any other room in the manor. The walls were a deep mahogany color, and the desk and bookshelves were a beautiful cherry wood. The brown leather couches also gave it a warm touch.

Hermione sat down on one of the couches, motioning Draco to do the same.

"Look, I know this whole baby thing is kind of a shock to us both," she started. "But, I've done a lot of thinking on the matter, and I came to realize that I barely know you."

Draco raised an eyebrow at this. What did that have anything to do with having a baby?

"What I mean is, I've known you for over ten years, and I know nothing about you. I know that you grew up in a family of infamous deatheaters, but I don't know what your childhood was like. I don't know what you like, or what you don't like. What do you feel? You are so good at hiding emotion," Hermione continued.

Draco had an unreadable expression on his face. "Do you honestly want to know that much about me? You've hated me a good percentage of your life, Granger."

"Well, we are married. That is kind of a commitment for life in our case. Besides, I would like to know who the father of my child really is," she replied.

He blinked a couple of times before responding. "So you're going to do this? We are going to have a baby?" he asked her.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, like you said, we have no choice. Anyway, if I'm going to be married to you for the rest of my life I would like to know you a little better."

Draco took a sip of his coffee that was sitting on his desk. "Well, what don't you know about me?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged once again. "I know that you were a total prat growing up—well at least from the ages of 11-17." Draco smirked at this. This was true. " I know that your family members are all former Deatheaters. I also know that you were supposed to be one, but you turned to the light side instead."

"So you want to know what I was like from birth until Hogwarts?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I want to know what your summers were like here, if your family has traditions that you want our child to carry on, etc."

"Let's see. When I was little my father was my hero—like most fathers are to their sons. I wanted to be just like him in every way. I remember running around the manor asking Father for missions I could complete—just like the ones he went on when he was away. He would always give me something lame like go give this letter to your mother without letting the house elves seeing you." Draco paused for a moment. A small smile lingered on his handsome features.

"When I was five my mum began to tutor me. Merlin I hated it. She would make us sit in the library all day learning simple things such as the alphabet and counting to 50. Sometimes she would let me color—that is were I developed my passion for art."

Hermione nearly choked at this. Patting her chest and adjusting her throat she asked, "You are an artist? What the hell?"

Draco chuckled a bit. "Surprising, right?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Surprising? That's an understatement. I just can't see you as the artsy type."

Draco shrugged. "Not many people can. It's more of one of those things you enjoy so much, but nobody knows about. Don't you have anything like that?" he asked.

"Yes, actually I do. You have to swear not to tell anyone though. And don't laugh" she warned him.

He nodded. "Go on."

"I'm a writer. I write romance novels and publish them to a muggle publisher in London," she confessed.

Draco had to bite his lip so that he didn't laugh. But, he couldn't help it. He started laughing.

Hermione frowned at this. "You said you wouldn't laugh," she whined.

Draco, who was still chuckling a bit, replied, "I couldn't help it. Who would have thought Hermione Granger would be a romance novelist. No way, you are way too left-brained for that."

"I know. It is very strange that I would pick up writing romance when I've never fallen in love myself and probably never will," she told him.

"Can I read some of your work?" he asked her.

Hermione laughed nervously. "It's kind of embarrassing. But, I'll let you read my stories if I can see some of your artwork. Deal?"

"Deal." He replied. "Okay, don't get mad at me, and I know this is random, but did you ever have a crush on Weasley or Potter?" he asked. "The question has been swimming around my brain forever."

Hermione blushed a scarlet red.

"Yes, I did on both of them, Ron more than Harry. Ron and I even dated in 6th year," she said.

Draco nodded. "I thought there was something between you two."

"Yeah, we have kind of a love-hate relationship. Actually to tell you the truth, Ron was my first love. I mean, it wasn't like something extremely amazing that you would read in one of my novels or anything, but he was the first boy I really ever cared about," Hermione said in almost a whisper.

Draco smiled. "I remember my first love. And no before you ask, it wasn't Pansy Parkinson. Her name was Lynette LaBlanc. She was a student at Beauxbatons, and we met during the summer between 5th and 6th year, in France."

"Did you ever have any romantic feelings towards Pansy?" Hermione inquired.

Draco shook his head. "No, absolutely not. I really couldn't stand the girl. My parents just adored her. Personally, I'm glad she is off in Romania. I was really getting sick of her."

Hermione laughed. "I think just about everyone was getting sick of her."

After a while of talking, and a few glasses of wine, Hermione felt like she was really getting to know the man that was supposed to be her husband.

Sure there were still many things about him that she did not know, but they had all the time in the world to talk. Hermione also had a feeling that when they did have a baby, he or she would be a lot like Draco, and surprisingly, she was ok with that.

"Do you remember that night?" A slightly tipsy Draco asked.

Hermione paused for a moment. She didn't know what he was talking about at first.

"Bits and pieces. We were completely gone though, Draco. It's a miracle alone how we managed not to pass out during the wedding ceremony."

"I know that, it's just, I was wondering if you could remember any parts of it. I mean, we do have to sleep together to make a baby. Maybe it won't be too awkward if we can remember the last time we did it." Draco told her.

Hermione shook her head. It was a strange question, but it made sense.

"I wonder if there is a potion that helps you remember things that you forget?" She asked, more to herself that Draco.

It was silent moments.

"Well, I should get going to bed. It's really late and I have to go to work tomorrow," Hermione said after a while.

Draco nodded. "Hey, do you think maybe we can have lunch tomorrow?" he asked her.

Hermoine thought about it for a moment.

"Sure. That would be nice. Umm…you have my office number, right?" Draco nodded once again. "Okay, just call me there and we can meet somewhere." She said, staring into his blue orbs.

She hoped that their child had his eyes. They were absolutely beautiful.

It was weird thinking about her own child and which traits would he or she get and all of that kind of stuff. She wasn't even pregnant yet.

Honestly, she isn't too worried about it anymore. She now knew Draco wasn't as bad of a guy that he had been. He really had changed.

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I swear it won't happen again. Things have been crazy around here lately. School is ending soon and I have a big project due that is worth two test grades. I've been spending most of my time working on that. More post to come—and sooner, I promise.

Thank you for all the reviews. They really mean a lot to me.

Constructive criticism is always welcome—as long as it is positive.

Mucho love,

Kristen


	4. Chapter 4

The Malfoy Family

Chapter Four

"Mrs. Malfoy, a Mr. Dwayne Murphy called while you were getting your coffee. He wanted to set up a lunch meeting for this afternoon." Hermione's secretary, Fiona Marcus, told her as she made her way into her office.

"Oh, thanks Fi. Tell Mr. Murphy that I won't be able to make the lunch meeting. I already have another meeting. Tell him to move it to dinner, and he can pick the restaurant," she replied, hanging her coat and scarf on the coat rack.

Fiona, whom was checking Hermoine's schedule, looked up at her boss.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you don't have a meeting scheduled for lunch today. Did I miss a memo to add it to your agenda?" She asked nervously.

Fiona was new to her job, and Hermione understood this. It was sort of funny watching the poor woman have such anxiety attacks.

She laughed.

"Don't worry yourself over it, Fiona. It's a meeting with my husband, Draco. It wasn't scheduled earlier. And relax a little bit, you are doing just fine at your job."

Fiona sighed in relief. "Do you need me to make your reservations for dinner then?" she asked.

"Um, let me call him first, and then I'll let you know where to make reservations." Hermione told her secretary as she walked over to her desk.

The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked up. A lot of Wizards still have a hard time figuring out how to use the phone. During the war, phones became a major part of communication since the owls kept getting intercepted.

"HELLO?" A man shouted into the phone. Hermione almost laughed.

"Hello, Mr. Murphy? It's Hermione Malfoy," she said.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Malfoy. I was expecting a call from you. We have some business we need to discuss." The old man said. This time it was in a much softer voice than before.

"Yes we do Mr. Murphy. I was just calling to see if we could reschedule the meeting that you had set up with my secretary. Something has come up and I am unavailable for lunch," Hermione replied, as she shuffled some papers around her desk.

"Alright. When is best for you then, Mrs. Malfoy?" Mr. Murphy asked.

"I was thinking tonight, perhaps?" she asked.

"Oh, I think that will be just fine. You know I do enjoy working with you Mrs. Malfoy. Is 7:00pm at Madame Rassoni's ok with you?" he asked.

"That is fine," Hermione said with a laugh. "See you then."

"Alright. Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione hung up her phone and walked over to her massive bookshelf. She needed to find her book of records for her meeting tonight with Mr. Murphy. She was sure he would want to check up on some of the latest purchases on his new product.

"Um, Fiona?" Hermione called.

"Yes?" answered the secretary.

"Could you please get my husband on the line? I want to set up a lunch date with him." She asked as she picked up her phone again.

"The line began to ring once she heard Fiona dial the number."

"What, Granger?" Draco asked, sounding extremely annoyed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was used to his moods.

"Hello to you too, dear," she said sarcastically.

Draco could practically see his 'wife' smirking through the phone.

"What do you want, Hermione? I'm very stressed out today," he said with a sigh.

Hermione ran her fingers through her honey curls.

"We said we would have lunch together today, remember? I was calling to set something up," she replied.

"Shit!" he yelled into the phone.

"What? What happened?" Hermione asked quickly.

"I just spilt my burning hot coffee onto my paints," he replied.

Hermione laughed.

"It's not funny. It's just another thing onto my list of bad stuff happening to me today."

" Tell me about it at lunch. How about we meet at that bakery on 5th street in Diagon Alley? They have some good sandwiches. Um how about at 12:15?" she asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I have a meeting at 1:30 so it gives us about an hour to talk," Draco replied.

"Ok, well I'll let you go get that coffee stain out of your paints." Hermione said with a laugh. Then, noticing Fiona was watching her said, "Um, I love you. Bye."

"Bye," Draco said, not thinking twice about her saying 'I love you' to him. He knew her secretary was probably listening to her.

Hermione glanced at the clock on her wall. It was 11: 45 right now, so she didn't have much time before she had to meet Draco. Today wasn't really busy at all. She had a few appointments after 2:00, but other than that, absolutely nothing.

"Fiona, no reservation will be needed for this afternoon. However, I will need a reservation for 7:00 this evening at Madame Rassoni's. Please put it under Hermione Granger," Hermione called out.

"Yes ma'am. Is that all?" she asked.

"That is all for now. Um, I should be going. I'll be back at around 1:30. Can you have those reports from the record book done by the time I get back? I need them for Mr. Murphy this evening."

Fiona nodded. "Not a problem. You have fun with your husband. You guys are such a great couple. I hope I can find someone like that."

Blushing, Hermione replied, "Thanks. I love him very much."

Ok, so it was a lie, but Fiona didn't know that.

"See you later," she said.

With that, Hermione grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

* * *

A/N: I know it was short. I'm sorry y'all. I have been horrible about updating this and when I get around to it, the chapter sucks. I know it probably doesn't sound very good right now, but once I get more depth in the story, it will be better. I want to establish a relationship with Draco and Hermione before they jump into bed with each other lol. It sucks, but I think it will make the story better. 

It was hard jumping back into this story. I do love it, but I had a hard time trying to write this chapter. I have been so busy this summer.

My life—

6:00 AM—wake up, get dressed.

Leave house by 7:00 and drive to the other side of the metroplex for 4-6 hours of conditioning and training. And some people think softball is an easy sport. PSHH!

Tuesdays and Thursdays I have a four hour softball practice with my team. The most weekends I have tournaments.

Nationals are in three weeks and I'm trying to get ready.

From now on, I am going to try and update once a week, probably Fridays.

Thanks for waiting. I appreciate it.

Kristen


	5. Chapter 5 Finally

**Chapter Six (Finally)**

The Malfoy Family

**By: Kristen**

Hermione snorted in laughter once she saw Draco walk in with a huge coffee stain on the crotch of his khaki pants.

"You know," Hermione said as she watched him sit down at their table, "you are a wizard, you can just fix that _embarrassingly_ large stain with magic," she smirked as she added an emphasis on embarrassingly.

Draco looked down at his pants, and Hermione could've sworn that for a split second a blush had appeared on his face.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed. "I forgot. I was going to right after I hung up the phone with you, but I guess I got distracted."

Draco whispered a spell and the stain vanished.

Hermione laughed.

"Can I take your order," a waitress by the name of Elsie asked.

Draco looked at Hermione, and then back at the waitress.

"I would just like a Caesar salad with a glass of water," he told her after a short contemplation.

Elsie nodded and turned her attention to Hermione.

"I'll have the same thing, but instead of the water I would like a glass of lemonade."

Once the waitress had disappeared into the kitchen, Hermione gave Draco a serious look.

"What are we going to do about this baby thing?" she asked bluntly.

Draco, obviously taken back by the randomness of the question, raised one eyebrow.

"I thought we had decided to have it," he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, we really don't have a choice. However, my question was when are we going to…you know… ya know?"

Draco smirked, knowing perfectly well that he could easily make a game out of this situation.

"Know what, Granger," he asked, trying to sound innocent.

Hermione sighed. She should have known he was going to act immature about this. It was the way he was. He couldn't handle really serious or important situations.

"You know bloody well what I mean," she replied.

Draco ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Shrugging, he said, "Well, my plan was just to let it happen. I don't want to force anything right now, because we know it won't work that way. We could just live out our lives like normal for the next few weeks and just see if anything happens. It doesn't need to be fancy and all set up, just casual and not forced or planned."

Hermione thought over what her 'husband' had just said.

He was right. Of course they couldn't force anything to happen. Nature just wouldn't go for it.

"But, what if nothing happens? Then we are going to have to force it, wouldn't we?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't think we are going to have to force it. And, to be honest, I perfectly fine with casual sex. I haven't had any in a year."

Hermione sighed. She was pretty much stuck.

She had no other choice.

"I may not like the plan, or any of this at all, but it seems that your idea is most affective to any other one." Hermione told Draco.

"So basically, we just need to go on with our lives like normal, and just wait and see," Draco said, summing the whole conversation together.

Hermione nodded. "But, one thing you got wrong…"

Draco shifted in his chair. "What's that?"

"Absolutely nothing about our lives fall into the category of 'normal'."

Draco laughed. "That's true."

The rest of the lunch seemed to go just smoothly. There was laughter, and some fights in between, but Hermione and Draco got along. They avoided what seemed to be the main topic of their week, and when they were done with their food, they went back to carry on the rest of their day.

_

* * *

A Few Weeks Later…_

Hermione was in the east wing of the Malfoy Manor. It was about 8:30 p.m., and Draco still wasn't home yet.

She, on the other hand, had got off of work at noon today. For some reason, and she didn't know why, she had been anxiously waiting Draco's return home from work.

Hermione was walking up the staircase that led towards the bedchambers when Draco appeared in the entryway of the manor.

Without saying a word, he followed her up the stairs.

Hermione, who was already at the top, stopped in the hallway. Not one word was exchanged. All she did was look at him and smile. He smiled back, and slowly moved closer toward her. Right before she closed her eyes, Hermione noticed the look of desire Draco had in his eyes.

And before she knew it, she was pushed up against a wall, and Draco Malfoy was kissing her (quite passionately) in full force right on her lips…

**

* * *

) Happy Holidays, y'all. Here's my Christmas treat. I feel absolutely horrible about my lack of updates. Have fun! I kind of left a cliff hanger there, didn't I? Y'all probably think you already know what's going to happen too, don't you?**

**Once again, sorry for the uber super long wait. Christmas break starts on Tuesday afternoon, so I will be updating for sure.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do What?**

**(Chapter 7)**

Hermione Malfoy woke up with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Of course she knew she wasn't in her bedroom, but that of her husband, Draco. And that feeling she had, well, she couldn't tell if it was a good one or a bad one. Rubbing her eyes with both hands, she sat up in his freakishly large bed. She now had only one question to ask.

Why the hell does he have a bed this big?

Ok, sorry, two questions.

What the hell does he do in here? Ah. Forget the last one, because she KNEW what he did in here—she just didn't want any mental images.

Draco was most definitely not in the bed with her…at least, not from what she could tell. But, just in case he was, she slowly and quietly got out of the bed, pulled a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt on, and went downstairs to start breakfast.

About mid pancake flip Hermione realized that she wasn't freaking out about the night before.

"Why should I?" she thought, "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Better sooner than later, right?"

Then she proceeded to laugh hysterically, and she didn't know why. Tears were even streaming down her face.

"You sound like a dying animal," said a rude voice from behind her.

Hermione, whose laughing had ceased, turned around and scowled at her 'husband'. Draco in return smirked at her—like he always does.

"At least I don't look like one," Hermione said shamefully. She really had to work on her witty comebacks. Merlin knows she needed them living in this house.

Draco stared at her with a blank look. "Is that the BEST you could come up with. Come on Granger, I think even Weasley could have done better than that."

Hermione sighed and leaned forward against the granite counter top. "Fine, if you really want to be a rude prick this morning you just won't get any of my blueberry pancakes," she said, taking her plate over to the kitchen table.

"But I'm starving." Draco whined—trying to be cute by rubbing his stomach. Which really isn't cute on a grown man.

It was Hermione's turn to smirk now. "I bet you are," she said, and then picked up the morning newspaper and was lost in some story about the annual Wizard Wine Tasting Tours coming up.

Later on that day Hermione was sitting on the swings in the large 'backyard', which was more like a backcountry. She had to admit there were some perks to being Mrs. Malfoy. For instance, she got to live in a beautiful house with a beautiful view of untouched English land.

Draco could see her through the window in his bedroom. He had to admit that he admired her for he composure through all of this. It can't be easy for her—she actually has to carry the baby for nine months.

She wasn't pregnant yet—at least not that he knew. Last night had been…great actually. He was having a great day at work, and when he got home and saw her, he just couldn't help himself. She looked really beautiful.

It was weird for him to say that, considering the woman gave him a migraine most of the time, but he would certainly be liar if he said she was anything short of beautiful.

Draco could hear his stomach growling and he made his way down to the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Hermione sitting in the living room with a cup of tea. She looked up when she saw him enter the room.

"Just the person I was wanting to talk to," Hermione said when she noticed Draco

in the room.

"Draco walked over to where she was sitting. "What's up?" he asked.

Hermione sat her teacup down on deep mahogany table next to her. "My sister, Caroline, called me on my cell phone a few minutes ago. She was wondering if we could baby sit for her tomorrow."

Draco thought about it for a moment. He had only met Hermione's family once. They had decided against telling her parents their reason for marriage. Hermione didn't want her parents to know she was stuck in a loveless marriage because of a stupid mistake she made. It would break their hearts, and she couldn't bare it.

Of course they weren't happy to hear their daughter had gotten married without her family there, but they were still supportive of her decision. "As long as you are happy," they had said.

Caroline was Hermione's older sister by five years, and though not a witch like her younger sister, was brilliant in her own right. She was a biochemist, and her husband, Ted, was a plastic surgeon in London. They had two daughters. Annie, the eldest at four, and Katie, who was eight months old.

"Do I have to?" Draco asked. "Why can't you just do it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because, I can't watch two little kids by myself for a whole day. Besides, it will be a good experience for us. I mean, I think it's kind of ironic that she called and asked me today," she replied.

"She had a point," Draco thought. He had never thought he was good with kids. They kind of scared him. The whole crying and screaming business—and they weren't particularly clean little things.

But, he would have to get over all of that if he was going to have one of his own sometime soon.

"Fine," he replied apprehensively.

Hermione looked pleased when he agreed.

"Good, because you didn't really have a choice anyway. I already told her we'd be there," she replied.

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course she did.

"This should be interesting," he thought almost amused. Almost.

* * *

A/N: Sorry!!! I'm a liar. Don't listen to me when I say I'll update. I'm a terrible person and I feel bad for my laziness on this story.

But—I will not give up on it. Even if you start to think that I have, I haven't (even after six months of no updates).

I really love this story and I have some great ideas in mind for it. Don't give up on it.

Anyway, I hope you liked this long awaited chapter. I'm sorry if it was different than you expected, but like I said, I have a good idea of what direction I'm heading with this. Also, I've started to work on my next one, so hopefully it will be up soon. Thanks for your patience.

Kristen


End file.
